


i want you (you could never want me)

by sapphire2309



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Self-Worth Issues, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Natasha yearns.
Relationships: (imagined) - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i want you (you could never want me)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to I HATE EVERYBODY by Halsey while editing this, and I'm pretty sure the title's vibing on a lyric from that song, though the vibe of the piece itself is more like Still Learning and 929.
> 
> What is it with me and writing Natasha with self worth issues. How do I issue a cease and desist against this.

Natasha yearns. 

She is not a creature built for much other than fighting and fucking, and neither of those is something people would engage in with her lightly. But she sees Pepper, and she craves a hand at her neck, in her hair, holding her and telling her what to do and keeping her safe and the premise is _ridiculous._ She is the Black Widow, she is practically untouchable, she is not someone to be trifled with. 

But sometimes, sometimes she thinks she might like something more. When Pepper wears suits that make her look like royalty but somehow never loses that essential warmth in her eyes, Natasha thinks she might like to be possessed, be held precious, maybe even be _loved,_ by someone who looks like they might care. And Pepper _cares_. She spent years as Tony Stark's PA, in spite of his reputation. She saw through the _genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_ to a boy trying his hardest to make his father proud. She put him in the centre of her world and, just by being around her, he became someone who deserved to be there.

Natasha wants that honour. Wants to meet the person she might become if she's bathed in sunlight like that. 

It's impossible, she knows. But there's no accounting for the cravings of the heart.


End file.
